Brent's Baptism
by liz R
Summary: Harry's youngest is getting Baptized and his older kids want to know more about what it means to be Catholic. Yes, I've streched Harry Potter enough to make him Catholic. Warning- This story is about Catholicness. If this offends you, please, don't read i


Harry Potter stood outside the door of the church. He was nervously standing in dress clothes. He had no clue what made him so nervous. He just knew that he was. He opened the door and strode briskly into the sanctuary.  
  
"Oh, Harry," his mother-in-law addressed him sweetly, taking him by the arm. "Congratulations. Stan is so proud to be Brent's Godfather!"  
  
"Thanks, Mrs. Granger." He smiled.  
  
"Oh, for the last, boy," she giggled jokingly. "You've been my son-in-law eight years! Call me Mum!"  
  
"Sure," Harry replied. "And tell Mr. Granger he's very welcome!"  
  
Harry walked up the aisle toward the area where his wife was talking to the Priest who was to baptize the newest addition to Harry's family.  
  
"Harry," Hermione called to him over her shoulder. "Would you mind the children? They're getting rowdy."  
  
He nodded and went over to the pew they were sitting in. There were only three. "Where's Brent?"  
  
"I've got him."  
  
Harry turned back to the others. "Settle down, guys. Remember, this is a church."  
  
Simon, the oldest, cast glances around at his little brother and sister. "You heard Dad, shut up."  
  
"Simon," Harry called to his seven-year-old son, but he was too late.  
  
"You were talking too, Simon!" Four-year-old Adam accused. "You can't tell us to shut up!"  
  
Simon and Adam's two-year-old sister, Hannah, added, "Yah, duppit!"  
  
"Guys," Harry whispered. "Stop it. You've got to be quiet. Be quiet for Brent, this is his Baptism day."  
  
"'Appy day?" Hannah gibbered.  
  
Harry smiled and put his arm around his daughter. "He's getting baptized today."  
  
Adam tugged on Harry's sleeve. "Dad," he asked. "What's baptized?"  
  
Simon cleared his throat importantly. "It's when you become a member of the church."  
  
"It's when you become Catholic."  
  
Adam was still confused. "What's Catholic?"  
  
Simon rolled his father's brilliant green eyes. "It's our faith, stupid!"  
  
Harry put up his hand. "Enough, Simon."  
  
As his oldest son fell silent, Harry turn to Adam. "When you're Catholic, it means that you believe in Jesus. It means that you believe that he's the Messiah, the Son of God. It might be hard for you to understand, but there are three people in God."  
  
"So there are three Gods?"  
  
"No, there are three people in one God. It's called the Holy Trinity, just ask Saint Patrick."  
  
Adam glanced around. "What's Saint Patrick look like?"  
  
Harry laughed heartily and ruffled Adam's hair. "Saint Patrick's been dead a long time. Just forget I mentioned him."  
  
"So all you have to do to be Catholic is believe that Jesus was God?" Simon interjected, forgetting that he *wasn't* listing to his father.  
  
Harry sighed. "Basically, but it's a bit more complicated than that. You have to live by the Law of Love, pray, attend Mass. I'll tell you what. How about if I explain being Catholic later, after we make Brent Catholic."  
  
Adam looked confused. "How do you know Brent wants to be Catholic," he muttered grimly. "What if he still thinks there are three Gods?"  
  
Harry peered over his shoulder at his youngest son. Brent spit up on Hermione's mother. "I don't really think we've got to worry about it, son."  
  
"Mummy!" squealed Hannah as Hermione came over with Brent.  
  
"The service is about to start," she informed them.  
  
The priest took the Lectern. "Today we are gathered to witness the entries of five children into the Catholic Church. Would the parents of Andrew Scott McGregor please come forward?"  
  
David and Marcia McGregor left their older son, Nathaniel, and daughter, Angelique, in the pew as took Andrew up to the Alter. They were asked to make the sign of the cross on Andrew's head and the Godparents were asked to do the same.  
  
The same routine took place for Brian and Julianne Richter and their daughter Kira Marie, Gregory and Danielle Westerfield and their son Jordan Richard, and the Danish immigrants Jakub(pronouncedYa-kub) and Eva Anton and there new son Koby Daan.  
  
Finally, "Would the parents of Brenton Joshua Potter please come forward?"  
  
Harry and Hermione, Brent in her arms, went up to the Alter.  
  
"I invite you to make the sign of the cross on your son's forehead."  
  
Hermione went first. After she'd finished, Harry traced a warm circle on his son's tiny forehead.  
  
"Would the Godparent please come forward?"  
  
Mr. Granger and one of Hermione's aunts came forward. They too made the sign of the cross on Brent. The priest then went into a line of commitment questions, and after a few I does, Brent was a member of the Body of Christ officially.  
  
"So, Dad," said Simon as the Potter family got into the car (there were Muggles present) to go home for Brent's party. "Brent is Catholic."  
  
Harry smiled. "Yes, son, he is. You'll be making your first Reconciliation soon too."  
  
Simon nodded. He would in fact be celebrating the next of the seven Sacraments soon. But that's another story. 


End file.
